


charmander keychain

by redlight



Series: red friend, blue friend [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bickering, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Everyone is a nerd, Experimental Style, Gen, IM A NERD TOO, Pokemon - Freeform, at least the text bubbles are fun to look at, including me, text fic, this is a shitpost, this is way too high effort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 07:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlight/pseuds/redlight
Summary: allura:umallura:What is happening, exactly?hunk:lance and keith are fighting about pokemon againhunk:it's okay if you don't get it, i don't really get it either.Lance and Keith argue about Pokemon.

That's it, that's literally the fic.





	charmander keychain

**Author's Note:**

> please leave creator style on for this fic! :D  
> it's a mess and is mostly just a test run of me trying to make text bubbles. also this is a shitpost. please don't look at me.
> 
> my first fic of 2018, my 20th fic for vld and it's _this trash_
> 
> the conversation is one i've actually had with one of my friends, so uh --  
> hi david this is dedicated to you aND TOTODILE IS BETTER _GODDAMMIT_

 

  
**astrology isnt real**

  
so uh yeah shiro was a total fucking nerd when he was 13 and madly in love with digimon  
Keith you still keep and treasure your yu-gi-oh cards  
  
EXPOSED OMG  
  
well YOU'RE the one with a charmander keychain  
  
Proud of it  
  
totodile is best starter tbh  
  
uh, no?  
  
treecko baby  
  
good point  
  
totodile is best johto starter  
  
cyndaquil is better  
  
keith i swear to god  
  
i will wreck your ass in pokemon showdown  
  
dont test me  
  
cyndaquil is better tho  
  
i like mudkip!! lol its really cute;;  
  
oh, and eevee. all the eevee evolutions  
  
sorry, i dont really know any of the competitive stuff  
  
hunk is so pure  
  
cyndaquil  
  
kEITH YOU DONT WANNA FIGHT ME  
  
cyndaquil  
  
is  
  
better  
  
THATS IT  
  
6 ON 6, LVL 100 TEAM OF TOTODILE VS TEAM OF CYNDAQUIL  
  
IM GOING  
  
TO BATHE  
  
IN YOUR DISGUSTING SALTY TEARS  
  
lance dont be gross;;  
  
Keith why are you shaming me for liking charmander when you’re like this  
  
so like lol keith i love you and everything but you just might die in this.  
  
actually make that  
  
you’ll DEFINITELY die in this lance doesn’t fuck with his fave starters  
  
i dont care i can win  
  
oh, shit, wait  
  
SORRY SWEETIE WHATS THAT  
  
OH  
  
I CANT HEAR YOU  
  
OVER THE SOUND  
  
please shut up  
  
OF SWEET, SWEET  
  
D E F E A T  
  
rematch  
  
oh my g o d  
  
welcome to keith's funeral  
  
um  
What is happening, exactly?  
;;;;;  
lance and keith are fighting about pokemon again  
  
it's okay if you don't get it, i don't really get it either. 

**Author's Note:**

> [ vote for red or blue lol](http://www.strawpoll.me/14780267)


End file.
